


Cemetery Conversations

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [67]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Talks To Himself, Light Angst, M/M, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason knew it was morbid. But sometimes, you need to talk to the one person who knows you better than anyone else.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Cemetery Conversations

It was morbid. Jason knew it was, knew that it was 17 kinds of fucked up. But that didn’t stop him from skipping patrol one cold November night a week before Thanksgiving, turning his trackers off, and making his way towards the Manor. He pulled his bike up the driveway and tucked it behind a tree, then set his helmet on the seat and headed towards the graveyard gates. The air smelled like rain, heavy clouds obscuring the sky, and the gravel crunched under Jason’s boots as he approached the headstone. He sat down in the damp grass in front of it, staring at it for a moment before reaching out to brush wet leaves away from it to reveal his own name. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and softly greeted, “Hey kid. Been a while since we talked.”

He fished a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, continuing, “I was in a bad place last time. But now… I’m in a good place now, kid. A damn good place. Better than we could’ve ever imagined.”

He gave a soft little laugh and shook his head, looking at the headstone and stating, “There’s a boy. I know, I know, but it’s okay. It’s okay to like boys. His name is Tim. He’s… Fuck, kid, he’s perfect. Better than we could have ever asked for and certainly better than I deserve. He’s smart, funny, cute. Everythin’ we could’ve ever wanted and then some. I… I’m gonna ask him to marry me. We’ve been together for five years, five wonderful years, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life.”

He stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and pulled a black velvet box from his jacket, opening it to show the sleek gold ring to the headstone and asking, “What do you think, kid? I think he’ll like it.”

Silence filled the graveyard for a few long seconds before Jason laughed to himself and closed the box, moving to lean against the headstone and sighing, “I know, I’m getting sappy. I wish you could’ve met him, kid. You’d love him. Fuck knows I do.”

He lapsed back into silence, tucking the ring box back into his pocket, then stated quietly, “Last time I was here, I said it would’ve been better if I’d never woken up. That I was better off dead. I was wrong, kid. I was really fucking wrong.”

He sighed, tipping his head back to stare at the sky for a minute, then stood as the first drops of rain began to fall, dusting off his pants and patting the top of the headstone. His chest felt lighter than it had in a long time and he stated quietly, “Things’ll turn out alright, kid.”

Then he headed out of the graveyard and back to the apartment, where he took a warm shower and crawled into bed with Tim as the skies opened up over Gotham. 


End file.
